


Heart on His Sleeve

by Katrinova



Series: Yuuri Week 2017 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, WTTM manga, Yuuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinova/pseuds/Katrinova
Summary: It was when Yuuri took his rightful place on a GPF podium that a dam broke; and Takeshi cried. Meanwhile, Yuuri is already planning to reach the next level and move above and beyond even more expectations.Part of Yuuri Week 2017Day 6- [(The Power of) Love]





	Heart on His Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> Day six prompt: "(The Power of) Love." Optional themes of the day are "home" and "celebration".

It wasn’t the first time Takeshi was moved to tears over Yuuri’s skating. In his defense, that quad flip had been  _gorgeous_ , who could blame him?

Yu-topia had been bustling with activity since the end of the medal ceremony. Hiroko-san had slipped out of the room a few minutes ago with Makkachin to pray at Vicchan's shrine in Yuuri's stead. Minami was currently talking just as loudly and exuberantly as his daughters. He clearly thought he was Yuuri’s #1 Fan. Takeshi almost felt bad for the kid. No one would ever overthrow Victor for that title.

When Yuuri had left with his childhood idol and coach, he and Yuuko knew this could be his last run. Yuuri was given a second chance and he ran with it, ready to show the world what he was truly capable of. His route to a Grand Prix Final redemption had its highs and lows; a second place finish at Cup of China, a narrow qualification into the final following the Rostelecom Cup. After everything that happened, Takeshi thought he'd be ready for any outcome in Barcelona.

He was wrong. None of that could have prepared him for this moment. Not for the overwhelming pressure building in his chest as he watched Yuuri stand, expression neutral and hands folded behind his back while the bronze medal was awarded. It was when Yuuri took his rightful place on a Grand Prix Final podium that a dam broke; and Takeshi cried. Then he kept crying, unabashedly and without abandon.

He cried for his childhood friend who had given up so much to chase his dreams. Who had to uproot his life and move to another continent by himself because he didn't have a coach who could train him locally; a privilege other skaters took for granted. Who had unknowingly missed the last years of his beloved dog's life only to feel like it was all for nothing because of one bad performance in Sochi. How it had caused him to downspiral so much he was contemplating retirement.

He cried for his childhood friend who never seemed to recognize his own worth and accomplishments and instead hyper focused on his failures. Who wasn’t considered a prodigy, but made up for it in other ways. Who let life and happiness pass him by for so long then finally— _finally_ allowed himself to hold onto someone he loved only to be rewarded when that same love was not only returned, but held back just as tightly.

He cried for Yuuri's heartbreaks, his triumphs. He cried for everything that had shaped his friend into the man he was today and the man he would become in the next years following his return as Japan's Ace.

“Oh, Takeshi...”

Yuuko's voice was fond as she she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Her hand rubbed soothing circles into his arm as she turned her proud gaze back to the screen. Yuuri was holding up his medal now, looking both so demure yet happy and—Takeshi's nose snorted loudly as he inhaled, a fresh wave of tears spilling over. He gave a particularly unflattering wet blow into the napkin his wife handed him.

“This is just the beginning, you know,” She remarked. “Hiroko-san’s going to need a much bigger case to store all his future medals in.”

It wasn’t like Yuuri didn’t already have a nice collection of awards. Since he was a Junior, Yuuri had been the Japan Skating Federation’s golden child. They’d had high hopes for him since he was thirteen. Yet until now he never realized how much impact he had on Japan’s skating. He was their future and dozens of kids watching from home who were now just taking to the ice would grow up idolizing him. Kids who would cite him as their reason and their influence to skate in the first place. It was both a surreal and uplifting thought.

* * * * *

When Yuuri and Victor returned home Yuuri wasn’t surprised by the gathering waiting outside Yu-topia. His parents and Mari were there of course along with Takeshi, Yuuko, Minako and Minami. The triplets were holding up a banner they had to peak over the edge to see. There were also at least a dozen guests his parents had invited to the screening.

Yuuri embraced the warm and light feeling as more guests from the small town came bringing food and drink, then the party celebrating both his homecoming and success was in full-swing. Before long the festivities began spilling outside, the air full of conversation and laughter. It was into the second hour when Takeshi cornered him.

“So where is it?” He started by way of greeting. “Remember we promised years ago that whoever won a medal at a Senior level Grand Prix Final first has to let the other hold it.”

Yuuri shook his head with a smile. Of course when Takeshi had made him promise they were both Juniors and the idea seemed more like a dream. He undid the first few buttons of his jacket and tugged the ribbon free.

Takeshi whistled. “Nice. The final scores were so close too. It's mind-boggling.” He released Yuuri’s medal and stepped back. “So tell me, Yuuri. You landed a quad flip in competition. You embodied Eros for an entire season—I was very turned on by the way—now you’re on the road to Worlds against Victor. Is there anything else I should know about Japan’s Ace?”

He watched as Yuuri idly rubbed the medal’s ribbon between his fingers. He looked like he was in thought so Takeshi waited patiently.

Yuuri met his gaze contemplatively and finally answered. “Well, I’ve been working on landing a quad axel consistently in practice.”

A beat passed where the two friends simply looked at each other. Yuuri shifted awkwardly, eyebrow lifting in askance. Another beat passed, then Takeshi's jaw dropped.

“Wait a minute,” Takeshi sighed and pinched the bridge between his eyes. The way Yuuri had worded it was so nonchalant too... “Did you say you’ve been trying to land it ‘consistently?’ Does...does that mean you actually  _have_?”

Yuuri worried his bottom lip and sighed in frustration. “My success rate is basically non-existent. I roughly landed it a few times, but my leg was wobbly and I still often lose my footing. I'm working on getting enough height for the extra ½ rotation. I can consistently reach 4, but anymore and I usually end up eating ice or the boards—”

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Takeshi cut in incredulously. “You can’t have been practicing it for very long and you’re already almost sticking the landing! On a  _quadruple axel_.” He paused. “What does Victor think?” There was no need to ask if Victor knew. Of course he knew.

Yuuri smiled thoughtfully. “He said I don’t need it to win, but if anyone can do it, he-he said it should be me...” He trailed off.

Takeshi hummed in thought. Axels were notoriously difficult with the extra half rotation, yet Yuuri somehow managed to make them look easy. The triple axel was his favorite jump and also one of his most reliable. Logically it did make sense that Yuuri should be the one to take that next step and oh, what a history making step that would be. As a lifelong skating fan, the idea of witnessing a successfully landed quadruple axel at all was  _exhilarating_.

“You know, I think he’s right,” Takeshi said. He paused in consideration. “Maybe that’s why my little Axel favors you so much. She’s named after your favorite jump after all,” He quipped.

“Not that joke again,” Yuuri couldn’t help the bubble of laughter. He felt loose and comfortable. There was a lot of work ahead of him, but these days no dream felt as untouchable as they once did.

Takeshi felt anticipation build in the way only something new and exciting can inspire. The next five or so years were sure to be interesting in the figure skating world. Yuuri would be the first skater to land a quad axel in competition. He would make it  _his_  signature move. Not to mention with Yuuri’s stamina he would probably have it in the back half of his programs for added points. Takeshi felt his fingers itch to find a pen and paper to readjust what Yuuri’s score could look like. As exciting as that prospect was it also wasn’t the only opportunity Yuuri had to make history.   

“And now you’re going to be facing your coach as a fellow competitor.” Takeshi still had no idea how that was supposed to work but nevertheless. “Think you’re ready to take him on?”

Yuuri considered his answer.

“It really all comes down to one thing; I’ve spent most of my life chasing Victor. Now I want him to chase me.”

* * * * *

It’s around three hours after the party is in full swing when Yuuri takes a breather from the festivities. As the guest of honor he felt guilty about slipping away, but he needed a few minutes to himself. He felt he could as the guests were steadily becoming more intoxicated. Minako and his dad were especially keen on pulling anyone dubiously willing into dance competitions.

He wanted to spend as much time with his family and friends as possible before his move to Russia. He was already making preparations to leave home for another extended absence. He wasn’t nervous about moving to Victor’s apartment in St. Petersburg. It wasn’t like his move to Detroit. Back then he felt like he was leaving everything he considered home behind. He couldn’t pinpoint when he’d started associating ‘home’ with Victor, but he felt that was why he was in a state of calm despite having to go through another impending culture shock. He wouldn’t have to adjust without help this time.

The screen slid open behind him, the din from the party temporarily filling the quiet space before being shut out again. A rustle of clothing and he knew it was Victor seated next to him. 

After a few moments of comfortable silence Yuuri broke it with a chuckle. Victor looked over at him in confusion.

“I guess it’s a delayed reaction,” Yuuri explained with a shrug. “That we’re really doing the whole coach/competitor thing. I don’t think it’s sunk in until now how crazy it sounds. Nationals are less than two weeks away as well...”

He paused.

“I hope you’re ready for the first installment on your coach’s fee,” Yuuri said with a wink. He didn’t know what specifically brought on his need for light banter. He was just feeling good right now.

Victor looked momentarily surprised. Then he grinned. “I don’t know, Yuuri. Are you sure you can keep up with me?”

“Are you implying I can’t?”

“Oh Yuuri, what’s a little competitive bite between us, hmm?”

Yuuri giggled and bumped their shoulders together. “I know I’m ready to prove more people wrong. To anyone who hasn’t taken us seriously.” Then he added playfully. “If you think you can extend your reign though you’re going to have your work cut out for you. I’m backloading  _everything_ , remember. It won’t be easy for you,” He teased.

He was met with one of Victor’s most brilliant smiles yet.

“I would never expect it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I probably cried as much as Nishigori did during that panel from the wttm manga tbqh.


End file.
